Life's Journey
by incomplete-imaginary
Summary: Catlin, Conor and Fergus are on a journey to a tavern to rescure Irish women being used for Roman Soldiers pleasure. But one of them is special....Warning: Eventually this tory will go on and lesbian stuff will be envolved....
1. Chapter 1

"It's the only love you've ever known. You were separated that day. Torn apart. All you wanted was to be with your big sister. You wanted to touch her face. Smell her sweet breath. You wanted to play with her like children. Your big sister, your flesh, your family. You've dreamed of her everyday. Seen her face. Reached out for it. The longing, the yearning, the ache. I know it is the truth cause she has done the same for you. Only she has hated herself everyday! Cursed herself! Blamed herself! You have done nothing worse to her than she has already done. You have only scared her face. She tore her heart to bits. You love her and you want to be with her." Conor finished as he stared at Catlin, praying in his mind that his friend was no longer possessed.

"Yes," Catlin's voice echoed throughout her room. She opened her eyes, realizing that she was living a dream.

It wasn't a dream; it was a memory, a memory that has haunted her dreams for a few nights. Catlin prayed to herself that it would soon pass so she could catch one decent night of sleep. She pushed herself up so she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Loose strands of her blonde hair fell over her blue-gray eyes that stared blankly at the floor. She brushed her hair out of her face, tucking the strands gently behind her ear and stood up, knocking herself out of her deep thoughts.

Catlin pulled back her hair and tied it carelessly, loose strands falling out of the hair tie. Her fingers grasped around her bow and moved to the corner where her quiver sat against the wall. She placed the quiver strap around her shoulders, leaving the shoulder padding off, and began her way out of her room. Her eyes looked around the Sanctuary, it was quiet, the families lay asleep in little caverns that crept along the rocky walls. Some slept next to the fires that spread throughout the cave like structure.

Catlin quietly moved about the rocky ground, trying her hardest not to make any noises on the way out. When she neared the door she took special caution. Fergus was sleeping in a chair next to the door. Catlin looked to the large man and as careful as she could be, began to open the door. With the smallest opening it made a small squeaking sound. Fergus began to mumble 'Roman bastards' under his breath and move around in his chair causing Catlin to look back at him, startled. She continued to watch him move around in the chair a bit more, his eyes shut. His right hand wiped over his large mustache and he soon settled down, his mumbling stopped and the same as his moving. Fergus was deep in his sleep.

A wave of relief swept over the young woman as she continued out the door. Catlin didn't want to wake Fergus up knowing that he'd be angry and even more stubborn than what he normally is. It would only make him more difficult then on the trip that was in store for him later.

Silently Catlin finished her way out the door and shut it behind her. She moved out from behind the bushes and onto the rocky clearing. The sound of birds chirping told Catlin that sunrise was only an hour away. The birds didn't really give that away as much as the lighting of the sky did. It was starting to turn a lighter blue and a small haze of yellow and orange could be seen over the horizon.

Catlin found the high ledge she normally stood on when she's looking out for Roman Centurions. She placed one end of her bow in between two rocks and leaned on it gently to welcome the cool salty breeze against her face. A small smile slipped across her face but it soon disappeared once the snapping of a twig echoed into Catlin's ears.

Catlin turned her head towards where the sound came from. She reached behind her shoulder carefully and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. Her drawing hand placed the arrow carefully in place and pulled the string back. Her eyes studied the surrounding area. Her eyes saw nothing but her instincts knew better. Catlin finally decided where to aim and at that moment all she could hear was her breath and her heart beating inside of her ears. Not wanting to wait a second longer Catlin released the arrow. She watched it go between the bushes and saw Conor's head pop up out of them. Her stared at the arrow a minute before recognizing what it was coming towards him. Backed up against a tree he had nowhere to really run and only moved his head a little to he left. Luckily the arrow hit the tree but only a few centimeters away from his head.

"Sweet Bridget!" Conor exclaimed taking in heavy breaths as he used his blue eyes to look at the arrow.

Catlin lowered her bow and placed the new arrow she drew back into the quiver and started to walk towards him, "I'm sorry Conor." She apologized as she reached out her hand to him.

Conor took it willingly and Catlin helped her friend up. Conor began to brush off the sand off his cloths and leaves out of his blonde curly hair, the long strand dangling before his ear. Once he was done he looked over to Catlin and watched her as she stared out over the valley.

"You alright Catlin" Conor questioned softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder

Catlin nodded lightly and turned her head to face him, showing him a soft smile. Conor smiled back and removed his hand off of her shoulder, "I'm going to wake Fergus. We need to get going if we're going to make it to the tavern by night."

Catlin nodded and watched Conor leave to wake up the man by the door. Another sigh came from her lips as she looked over the ledge, images flashing in her mind of the dream. She soon was knocked out of them once more from hearing Fergus yell angry about being woke up. She chuckled and shook her head, still hanging onto the memory a bit. Catlin took one more look out to the valley and then left the ledge to gather supplies and to ready the rest of the way for the day's journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey was long and tedious. Hearing Fergus complain about not being able to sleep and about how he was hungry didn't make the time go by any faster. Conor looked annoyed by Fergus's ranting and rambling about the man selling him a faulty sword. That was months ago at the least and he was still angry about it. Catlin chuckled as she heard the two friends go over the story from memorization. Her thoughts dwelled back to the dream.

Nightfall was coming soon and Catlin's blue gray mixed eyes stared at the orange-golden orb that set to the west. The rays hit against Catlin's white skin, making her have to squint her eyes to look around. Conor looked back to Catlin and with a slip of his lips his boyish smile formed. Fergus stopped talking and looked to Conor's goofy smile and then looked to Catlin.

The sun finished setting and nightfall came around the three companions. The glowing light from candles through windows could be seen, showing the tavern was close by. The three jumped off their horses and ducked behind bushes and trees. Conor pulled apart some of the branches to look at the building. Catlin tied the reins of the horses to the tree branch and Fergus sat beside Conor staring at the building.

"You sure we can do this lad?" Fergus questioned trying to strategize in his mind what to do if things went wrong.

Conor sighed and looked to the champion, "I think we can do it."

"So, how long do we wait before we actually do this?" Fergus ran his fingers over his mustache and then looked back towards where Catlin was from hearing her rustle around.

"We'll wait at least three days before we spring the trap and set the girls free," Conor began as Catlin came up holding the reins of her horse in her hands. Her clothing had changed into that of what a man would wear and she wore a black cloak around her body to hide her face. Conor looked up and down Catlin, "Until then, look at how many girls there are and note which soldiers come in and how many are there all night to guard. And information on the keeper would be nice."

Catlin nodded at the instructions and pulled the black cloak hood over her head and walked towards the tavern with her horse. She tied the reins to the pole outside with the other horses and moved her way inside the tavern. Shouts and hollering filled her ears as she looked around at the odd assortment of patrons. Some of the men there were soldiers, others villagers from around. The tavern was practically in the middle of all the surrounding villagers and nothing to her surprise that it would also be a brothel.

Catlin's eyes looked to disgust at way women were flaunting themselves to the men, especially the soldiers. Then again it was their job and probably were punished for not trying to enjoy themselves. Catlin found the table near the darkest corner she could find so she wouldn't be seen. Her eyes still gazed around the place, counting the women off I her mind as well as the Roman soldiers. She hoped Conor had a good plan to free most of the women that were here.

Catlin slouched a bit to act as if she were a man. That was the plan because Fergus and Conor were too recognizable to be in a room full of Roman Centurions. As she continued to look around a blue cloth obstructed her view of everyone that was in sight, "Can I get you something to drink sir?"

Catlin heard the Irish accent and slowly tilted her head up to see the face of a woman. The woman that stood in front of Catlin was beautiful. Pure white skin and the beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen, that would stick in Catlin's mind forever. Catlin couldn't stop her staring for some reason and she didn't notice that she was either. She didn't even answer the woman's question; all she could do was admire her for some reason.

The red-headed woman started to become a little impatient and let out a sigh, "Can I get you something to drink sir?"

Catlin shook her head out of the trance like state and made it so she looked down to the table, "Ale please." She spoke softly but sternly to give her appearance more of that which a male would have.

The woman nodded and looked back down to Catlin. Catlin stared back, her eyes locked onto the woman's. Beautiful, that was the only word that seemed to cross the young warrior's mind at that moment. The woman parted her lips and smiled softly, "Anything else?"

"Your name." Catlin commanded in a way.

"Kathleen." The woman's answer was soft and sweet. An angelic tone that ringed into Catlin's ears.

Catlin let out a steady nod and then looked back down at the table. Kathleen figured that was her dismissal to get the drink for her customer. Catlin looked back towards where Kathleen was walking, watching her every move as if it would be the last thing she would see of her.

After finishing her drink and doing more observation Catlin felt it was in her best interest to leave for the night. It wouldn't be the last time that she would have to sit and watch this.

Conor and Fergus sat around the fire, eating their food. Their heads turned towards the clearing where the sound of hooves hitting the ground echoed. Catlin came through the clearing and took the hood off of her head. Strands of her hair flew out loosely and fell over her face. Conor and Fergus looked up to Catlin and motioned for her to sit down. She did as they motioned and then took a bowl of food and began to eat contently.

Conor finished the food in his mouth, "How did it go?"

"It went fine," she responded putting bread into her mouth.

Fergus ran his fingers over his baldhead, "How many soldiers?"

"There looks like at least 12 show up on a nightly basis. They all seem to leave around the same time. It's mostly villagers that stay there."

Fergus looked to Conor with a possibility of getting this done a lot sooner than possibly expected. Conor finished his food and looked to the others "We'll then go ahead and go with the plan tomorrow. Get back to the sanctuary earlier to surprise everyone and relieve Tully of responsibilities."

Catlin and Fergus nodded in agreement and they finished their food. They each settled down, ready to sleep. The flames flickering providing the light and warmth Catlin, Conor, and Fergus wanted. Conor and Fergus soon when to sleep and Catlin stared up at the stars that littered the sky like diamonds. A slight sigh escaped from her lips as she rolled to her side and closed her eyes thinking of Kathleen.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness finally shed its cloak over the land and Catlin looked to the stars one last time for reassurance for what she was about to do. A light sigh escaped her lips as she finished placing the cloak over her body. She decided not to wear the clothes Conor was providing for her the night before. This was only an in and out situation, hopefully it would run that way.

Catlin pulled the hood of the black cloak over her head. Strands of her blonde hair flew out from it and she looked over to Conor and Fergus who were ready to start the riot outside. Conor nodded to her and she nodded back and made her way through the bushes to the somewhat familiar tavern. As she approached the door she stopped and let out a heavy sigh to rid of the nervousness and stress that has come over her body. Feeling confident in herself she finally pushed open the door.

The patrons stopped and looked towards Catlin as her boots clicked against the hard wooden floor of the tavern. Most of them looked as if they had fear in their faces, those who wore the black cloaks usually meant trouble. This was slightly alarming to Catlin, seeing how they did not give her this much attention before. The Roman Soldiers seemed to take more of an interest in her as well. Her eyes let out a sign of hesitation, what if the soldiers knew that Conor and Fergus were out there? What if they knew it was she? Surely she can't take on all the soldiers in their on her own. Catlin found the tablet hat she became familiar with yesterday and sat there.

Kathleen finished serving a man his drink from behind the counter and then looked up to the table to see Catlin sitting there. She pushed some of her red curls out of her face and smiled lightly. She quickly looked back to a man at the counter and took the cup out of his hand pouring him another pinto full of ale. As she was doing so she looked back to the hooded figure and saw the owner of the tavern in front of the person she took a small liking to. The owner chuckled lightly as he pulled a small sack of money off the table.

"HEY!" The man Kathleen shouted to grab her attention.

Kathleen looked down and saw that she was over filling the cup and cursed under her breath. She picked up a rag and began to wipe the counter clean. The owner placed a grin on his face as he came next to Kathleen, "That fella over there. Has a special liking to you girl. Serve him a drink."

Kathleen sighed as she felt the breath of the owner against her face. She sighed lightly, figured as much, she thought as she picked up a cup and filled it with ale. Her fingers grasped around the handle and she turned but the man stood in the way, "You give him a good time you hear me girl?" Kathleen only glared at him and nodded. Normally she would fight if she could but fighting a retired Roman soldier was a little ridiculous and could be a huge mistake.

Kathleen pushed her way through the guards and many villagers that sat around tables, playing games or trying to win the girls over for a night of sport and fun. A common game around was to see how many girls one man could sleep with in a night. It disgusted the young woman but then again she didn't have a choice.

Catlin sighed lightly as her fingers tapped against the table quickly and repeatedly. More soldiers than what were there before walked in the door. This made her even more nervous than before and her leg started moving as well. Kathleen finally reached the table and set down the drink. Catlin just stood up and grabbed Kathleen's arm lightly, not wanting to hurt the attractive woman.

The two made their way to the stairs and Catlin pushed Kathleen forward so she was going first up the stairs. A Roman Centurion was on his way down the stairs, probably for the second girl he could find. As he came down the stairs Catlin and him bumped into one another. The soldier stopped and pushed Catlin, "Watch where you're going. Apologize."

Catlin rebounded herself but didn't respond and the soldier was expecting an apology. She turned her head and tried to continue up the stairs. The soldier became angered more than before and grabbed the back of the cloak, "I said apologize!"

The hood of the cloak came off Catlin's head and the soldier looked amazed at what he saw. Kathleen saw her and her jaw dropped, "You're a woman?" She questioned. It was only when men wanted Kathleen to be with a woman that was normal; she never had met a woman that wanted her on their own before.

"I can explain." Catlin began until one of the soldiers from the main floor saw her face.

"That's the slave! Get her!" He shouted as soldiers began to pull out their swords.

Catlin cursed under her breath and pushed the soldier down the stairs that was closer to her. She took the cloak off of her body and took two swords out of the sheaths to defend herself and Kathleen. The clanking of swords hitting one another filled the air as Catlin tried to defend herself. Outside Conor and Fergus looked to each other and their eyes widened as they realized what they were hearing. The two men picked up their weapons and headed towards the tavern.

Catlin grunted as she felt her body being thrown against one of the tables. She winced in pain, feeling the swelling take place in the muscles of her back. One of the soldiers started to jump towards her and she just moved over, his sword stuck into the table. She turned around and stabbed him with one of her swords. Conor and Fergus crashed into the door and ended up running into a soldier that was coming towards Catlin. She looked to the men, "It's about time you show up."

Conor smirked and so did Fergus and Catlin raised her sword up to fell the meeting of a soldiers sword against her own. She grunted and pushed him off, Fergus turned around and kicked him down. Catlin smiled as she looked to girls who were cornered up, scared for their lives. She ran to them and instructed them to run outside to a wagon that was out near the end of the village. The girls nodded and ran out, the soldiers finally retreated feeling that they had lost enough men for the night. Conor, Catlin and Fergus ran out to meet the girls.

Conor and Fergus sat on a seat made for a coachman. Catlin grabbed her stallion and moved towards the back to guard it. As the wagon began to move one of the women that worked in the tavern looked around, "Wait!"

Conor looked around and sighed, "What is it?"

"Kathleen. She's not here. I can't leave without her she's like a sister to me."

Catlin stopped and looked to the woman and nodded and yelled up, "I'll go get her you go ahead. I'll meet you at the sanctuary."

Conor nodded and headed off towards the Sanctuary and Catlin raced her horse back to the tavern to get the one person they left behind.

Kathleen grunted as the retired Roman Centurion grabbed her arm and threw her against a table, "You helped her! You cost me money!" He yelled as he raised up a sword. She struggled a bit, trying to free her hand that he was going to cut off but as he thrusted the sword down it didn't meet her hand, it meet Catlin's sword. She kicked him down and picked Kathleen up from off of the table.

The owner grunted and came running towards Catlin but she moved out of the way, but not enough, the tip of his sword cut across her side, leaving behind a deep wound. Catlin grunted and cried out in pain as she felt the blood trickle down her side. Once his back was completely towards her she took her sword and with a thrust it went into the man's back. The owner gurgled in blood before she pulled out her sword and she watched him fall to the floor, dead.

Kathleen looked to the ground in horror and Catlin took her by the hand and pulled her out of the building. She stopped and looked to one of the lanterns that were hanging on a side and broke it off, having it fall to the ground so the tavern would catch on fire. Catlin and Kathleen continued out of the building. Catlin's horse reared itself up in fear of the light and smell of the fire.

Catlin winced in pain as she helped Kathleen up on her horse. Catlin cried out in pain when she jumped on the horse herself. She looked to the bleeding wound and grunted a bit. She each arm on one side of Kathleen and held onto the reins pushing the horse into a complete gallop towards the woods to meet Conor and Fergus. Kathleen turned her head around and looked behind her, over Catlin's shoulder to see the burning building.

Conor sighed aggregately as he leaned against the back of the wagon. His blue eyes scoped the horizon behind him as he continued to watch for Catlin. Fergus sighed and put his hand on the shoulder of the boy, "Lets go. Catlin knows her way back. We have to make to a decent time to get home before morning."

Conor nodded knowing he couldn't risk the endangerment of the women they have saved. He began to walk towards the front when he heard the sound of Catlin's horse come closer. He smiled as he turned around to see Catlin jump off her horse. She winced a bit as she helped Kathleen down. The woman that wanted Kathleen with her smiled and hugged Kathleen as she hopped into the back of the wagon.

Catlin took some linen out of her saddlebag and wrapped the cut up enough to try and stop the bleeding. Conor looked to her concerned and she looked up to meet his gaze, "I'll fix it more when we get to the Sanctuary. We need to go now." Conor nodded and smiled as Catlin jumped back on her horse and he moved to the front. Fergus held onto the reins of the horses that were pulling the wagon and clicked them lightly against their necks so they would move. Catlin felt more comfortable now than before, her quiver strapped around her body and her bow placed around her body, she was prepared for anything on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Tully smiled as he blew dust out from his hand. Children smiled and clapped their hands in amusement. Tully wasn't like most that were in the Sanctuary you could say that he was a child himself on the inside but when the time called for it, he was serious fighter. More children gathered around the man as he began to do more tricks for the children to entertain their imaginations.

"THEY ARE BACK!" A man yelled from the door of the Sanctuary.

Tully couldn't help but smile and hearing the thought that his friends were back. Everyone in the Sanctuary gathered around one another and looked to the door waiting for Conor, Catlin, and Fergus to come in the door. First thing seen by the children and other occupants of this home was the line of women from the tavern that came in. The people looked at their tattered and worn clothes, fear could be seen in their eyes.

Kathleen looked down the ledge to all of the people that were staring at her and her friends. She felt a sense of fear come over her body and mind but at the same time a sense of excitement that would not leave because she has found a new meaning in her life. She found the meaning of freedom and she wouldn't even let the fear that held in her mind stop her from accepting that.

Conor, Fergus and Catlin moved in after the girls and people cheered as they saw their warriors. Conor smiled seeing the familiar people and walked in front of the line of girls. He cleared his throat and kept eye contact with all of those below the ledge, "These girls were held captives near a Roman based village. We bring them here to let them have the freedom they deserve just as much as you do. So let's welcome these new family members into our home. Tonight we'll dinner together as one." He announced and the people nodded and cheered as the echoing sound of his voice could still be heard throughout the Sanctuary. He turned and looked to the women and smiled lightly. Tully came running up the ledge to stand with his companions and Conor looked to him and then turned his attention back to the girls, "This is your home now. If you need anything Tully, Fergus, Catlin and I will be willing to help you and so will these people."

The girls all looked to one another and then looked up to Kathleen who looked back to Conor and nodded with a soft smile, her red hair falling over her emerald green eyes. Tully smiled and took in an excited breath, "I'll show you all to places where you can sleep."

The girls followed Tully and Kathleen held the hand of the Sheri, the girl that didn't want to leave without her. Catlin watched the group leave and smiled watching Kathleen fade away in the distance. She knocked herself out of her daydream and made her way down to the lower level where a small girl smiled and greeted her by running to her.

"Catlin!" The little girl yelled laughing as she jumped up into Catlin's arms. Catlin laughed back and hugged the little one and then set her down and watched her run off to her mother who called her.

Fergus looked to Catlin and saw that the wrapping around Catlin's abdomen had bled through. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We should be takin' care of that now." Catlin nodded in agreement and knew what would be done.

Kathleen looked around and took into the new environment. She sighed lightly and smiled as she watched the children run around and play. The women were preparing the girls for the night and preparing for the dinner while the men were setting things together for the fire. Sheri smiled and moved next to Kathleen and nudged her, "You alright?"

Kathleen turned her head towards her and brushed the strands of her red hair out of her face, "Yea just a little tired."

Sheri nodded and hugged Kathleen, "It's so good to have a new home. And that Conor guy is very handsome."

Kathleen chuckled and looked to Conor, "Yes, he is." She said looking at the floor as she thought of Catlin. It was strange to her that she would think of a woman and tried to shake her head out of the daydream and it happened once a woman approached them.

"Come with me I'll be getting you two ready for tonight."

Kathleen and Sheri smiled and followed the woman. Fergus and Catlin were inside her room as he finished taking care of the wound. She had tears swelling in her eyes from the pain and he threw the dagger down in cold water and the sizzling sound could be heard from it being heated. Fergus sat Catlin up and dressed her wound the rest of the way. She sighed lightly and he looked to her and pushed himself up off the ground, "See you at dinner."

Catlin nodded to him and smiled reassuringly so he would know she was fine. Once he left her room she fell back against her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and images of her memory flashed through her mind. Catlin quickly opened her eyes and found her thoughts drifting on Kathleen. Tonight was really going to be a long night for her.


	5. Chapter 5

The music from the instruments that were being played echoed through the rocks. People danced around together, laughing and appearing as if everything was all right. Tonight was the time where they could not care about the Romans and enjoy the company of each other and their new family members. The children danced within a circle holding hands, playing their own games, acting as children for once and not having to have a fear of hearing about their fathers dieing.

Conor leaned against one of the rock walls as she started clapping to the music. Laughing as he saw Fergus dance around with little children. Tully had another group of children in amazement with his magic tricks and then Catlin; she wasn't in any sight of him at all. A light sigh escaped his lips and then he looked to Sheri and smiled. Sheri was definitely a beautiful woman. Shoulder length brown hair that was straight, beautiful hazel eyes. He could melt in them if he wanted to but then thoughts of Claire were all he could think of for a moment.

Kathleen and Sheri were laughing as they stopped dancing with two of the men. Kathleen saw Conor and then looked to Sheri, seeing where his gaze was. She smirked and looked to her sister-like friend, "I think someone is a little interested in you."

Sheri looked to her confused and watched as Kathleen nodded off in a direction. She followed in that direction and saw Conor staring at her. She quickly jerked her head away trying not to stare at him. Kathleen smirked some more and then looked to her friend, "Ask him to dance."

Sheri laughed a bit, "I don't think he'd like to dance with me Kath."

Kathleen rolled her eyes and sighed and grabbed Sheri's arm. Kathleen tugged on her and pulled her into the direction, pushing her way through the crowd of people. She then stopped and threw Sheri in the direction towards Conor. Sheri tripped a bit and fell onto him and blushed as she looked up to meet his eyes gazing in hers, "Hi." She managed to say shyly.

Conor smiled and he still looked into Sheri's eyes, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Sheri only stared in his eyes and nodded her head as a reply for a yes. Conor smiled and took her hand and led off to the dance floor. Kathleen smiled as she watched the two leave and then she looked to the door to see Catlin sneaking outside. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind her seeing no one paying any attention to her and found her way following behind the woman who saved her life.

Catlin sighed lightly as she stared up at the black night sky, seeing the stars twinkle in help with the light of the half formed moon. She closed her eyes a bit then looked at the ground. "Amalia…" Her voice trailed off as she spoke her sister's name.

Catlin came out of the trance when she heard some of the rocks behind her move. She pulled the twin blade swords and turned around behind her ready to attack and then Kathleen popped out from behind. Catlin eased her weapons down and put them back inside their sheaths, "You should be inside."

"So should you." Kathleen replied approaching the young warrior still.

Catlin just turned around and looked over the ledge once more staring out. Kathleen stood beside her and looked up at the stars smiling lightly. She then turned and looked to Catlin's profile; "I never got to thank you for saving me."

Catlin turned her head and her gray-blue mixed eyes rested on Kathleen's pale face. A light smile came across her face, "You're welcome."

Kathleen smiled and turned her head away. She took her hand and started rubbing it up and down her arm, a sign of nervousness perhaps. She wasn't sure. Kathleen turned around and looked to her friend Sheri who was running outside to find her, "There you are. Dinner is about to start soon you should come on in."

Kathleen nodded and then looked to Catlin, "Go on," Catlin started smiling lightly, "Have fun."

Kathleen lowered her eyes as she followed her friend, not like she had a choice but to. Sheri was only holding onto her hand and pulling her to come inside. Conor smiled as he watched the two enter but Catlin was still nowhere to be seen. Fergus looked to Conor, "I'll get her lad." Conor nodded to him and Fergus left from the table.

Fergus walked out the door and saw Catlin standing there as if she were waiting for something, "It's dinner time girl. You need to come inside."

Catlin turned around and faced Fergus smiling lightly. He was always like a father to her and the look in his eyes was that of a pleading child begging but stern at the same time. She couldn't resist that. She nodded and then walked inside beside her warrior friend and smiled as she saw the gathering of people eating at the table. It was peaceful, but it wouldn't be for long. This was only one night that they were able rest it wouldn't' be the rest of their lives. Their land, their home, their freedom isn't theirs as it should be. This could only be one night of freedom in their minds but soon hopefully, the freedom would be lasting forever.

Fergus took his seat by Conor and Catlin found one close by with the children. The children were happy to see her. Conor smiled and then took into his food, Sheri sitting by him. Kathleen was on the other side of the children; they seem to have taken to her too. Catlin smiled as she watched Kathleen help some of the kids with their food and she found herself eating her own food.

Music soon started again as they were eating and Fergus ordered them to stop by slamming his glass full of ale onto the table, "SHUT UP!" They did as ordered and he wiped his mustache, "I think we should have Cat sing a song!"

Everyone cheered for this idea and she shook her head and everyone was saying please and finally Catlin looked down to the girl that was always fond of her and heard her say please, she melted and couldn't resist it then. She stood up and picked up the girl and started to sing a familiar song that she remembers from being a slave. Conor and Fergus watched her enjoying the sound of her voice. She soon stopped and gave the sleeping girl to her mother.

People continued eating and cheering on along with the dancing and Conor pulled Catlin aside to talk to her. She looked to her friends' eyes and he licked his lips and let out a sigh, "Fergus, Tully, and I are going over to a village tomorrow morning. We need you to stay here and look after the Sanctuary."

Catlin nodded to him, "Of course."

He smiled nodding and walked off to find his room to sleep. Fergus was lying on the table to drunk to move and Tully, he was already sleeping. Catlin looked over at everyone around the table and in the Sanctuary. She smiled lightly and made her way to her room. Catlin could hear the echoing of the music in her room and laid back on her bed. She stared at her ceiling for a moment her thoughts dwindling on her sister and Kathleen. Finally finding peace she closed her eyes and slowly tried to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Catlin was up earlier than she normally would be when she didn't have to watch. With Conor and Fergus gone she had to take charge and that meant being extra careful she was willing to sacrifice a couple more hours of sleep. She let out a sigh and looked around at the Sanctuary, some of the families already up and moving around to prepare for food today.

Catlin walked out of the doorway to her room and walked along the rim of the Sanctuary and then she stopped, seeing Kathleen walk out of where she was staying. She let out a soft sigh. Catlin felt as if she could slip into a dream every time she saw this woman. It was a strange assortment of feelings. Things of confusion filled her mind. Tully smiled as he saw Catlin.

"Found her!" Tully yelled across the way. It caught Kathleen's attention and she smiled running over to her.

Catlin couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh and Tully looked at her, "I'm not able to get food. I promised Liean I'd watch her children today."

Catlin's blue-gray mixed eyes widened a bit, "Tully I can't leave. I promised Conor I'd stay look after the Sanctuary while he was gone."

"I know. I know Cat. That's why I'll look over things here while you go out and hunt. Besides." Tully stopped as Kathleen came up, "You can take Kath with you. She's been wanting to get out and look around and you can probably defend better than I can."

"Tully I-" Catlin stopped as she looked to Kathleen who had this pleading look on her face. How could Catlin resist that face, especially from a woman who seemed so attractive. Kathleen bit her lower lip as some of her red curls fell over her pale skin. Finally letting out a sigh showing Catlin was beat she let out a soft nod, "Fine."

Kathleen smiled and so did Tully. They both ran off, Kathleen to get shoes and new clothes on and Tully to go attend to the group of children who were always eager to see him perform his magic. Catlin leaned against the wall and looked to Kathleen who came out running from her small home. She chuckled a bit as she tripped a bit while pulling back her red hair. Catlin moved her red hair band up a bit more, for a comfort factor. Her blonde hair for once let down, fell over her shoulders. Kathleen stood in front of her taking in huge breaths smiling, "Lead the way." She stated.

Catlin could only let out a nod and a soft smile as she led the way out of the sanctuary and out to the open.

"If you join us we'll be able to fight the Romans off this land. We'll have our freedom." Conor stated as he stood in front of a table full of men and women in robes.

The leader of the tribe ran his fingers on his chin, "Some of the people here are half Roman boy. We're neutral in this. Unless you can pay money I don't see any persuasion here."

Conor let out a frustrated sigh and nodded looking to Fergus with a sense of wanting to give up. Fergus shook his head no and then looked to the council of men and women. The council all looked to each other. An older woman who seemed to head the council more than the village leader stood and looked to Conor, "We will come together again in a weeks time to make a final decision on what you propose. Until then you and your companion are welcome to stay in the village until we can come to again."

Conor nodded and smiled lightly at the old woman. The village leader nodded in agreement with the woman and stood up to leave the room, "My sister will show you to the hut you'll be staying in."

A small woman that sat in the corner come by and bowed to Conor and Fergus and led them out of the room to the home they would be staying in. Conor ran his fingers through his blonde curly hair as he sat down on the bed, "There has to be some way to persuade them to join us. Money isn't an option…We have none."

Fergus looked to his friend and sighed lightly, "There can be a way around the money thing Conor. We just have to think of it. Maybe trade?"

"Trade what? All we have are your weapons, a couple days worth of food. Our horses, which we need."

"I have an idea." The small woman stated, her accent more Irish than that of a Roman. This caught Conor's attention and he stared at her and so did Fergus, wanting to hear the idea. She swallowed hard at the stares and nodded lightly taking in a deep breath, "You can propose to a woman that belongs in the village. Then we would be tied to you."

Conor let out a soft sigh and nodded and looked to her. She felt awkward, "Sorry…Just an idea." She said as she left the room. She seemed as if she wanted the alliance just as much as Conor and Fergus did.

"Marriage…That wouldn't work." Conor stated.

As Fergus watched the woman leave he saw a tattoo mark on her shoulder, more of a brand in a way. It was how they kept track of their own. As he saw it he thought back to Kathleen, she had the same mark on her shoulder. He turned to face Conor, "It could work."

Conor looked to his champion with a sarcastic look on his face, "Would you like to explain to me how Fergus?"

"Sarcasm isn't needed boy." He stopped before they were likely to get off the topic and fight some more, "The girl…Kathleen. She has the same mark on her shoulder as the women here do."

"That's impossible Fergus. She'd have to be one of…" His voice trailed off and he looked up to Fergus, "If she's one of them then I can propose this to the council."

Fergus nodded and smiled and so did Conor. He didn't like Kathleen that way and when the idea started to consume his mind, he thought of Kathleen's friend. Even though he didn't love Kathleen he'd do it for the good of the alliance and to get the Romans out of the lands that's all that seemed to matter at that moment.

Catlin let out a soft sigh as she turned around the corner of bushes, a deer in sight. She smiled as she took an arrow out of her quiver and lodged the small cut onto the drawstring. Kathleen stood a few feet away and watched as Catlin pulled the string back and set her aim on what would appear to be the deer. Catlin let the arrow go and watched it soar through the air but it missed, hitting the tree. Kathleen looked to Catlin confused as Catlin pulled out another arrow from her quiver and quickly set it in place then turned around and faced Kathleen drawing it back. Kathleen jaw dropped as Catlin let go of the arrow and it flew towards Kathleen's head. Kathleen just stood there, too shocked to move and closed her eyes the arrow went past her head and shot a soldier behind her.

Kathleen turned around and looked to the dead soldier that was on the ground. Catlin set her bow down and pulled out her sword as she pulled Kathleen behind her. She started to turn in circles and looked at all areas around her. Quickly, Catlin grabbed Her bow then Kathleen's arm, and took off running back to the sanctuary.

An arrow shot past Catlin and hit into one of the nearby trees, but she continued to run glad that the Roman's had horrible aim. She thought that for a while until she felt an arrow pierce against her shoulder. She stopped for a minute wincing and feeling the pain slowly rise in pulses. Kathleen stopped and watched Catlin reach for another arrow. Once having the arrow Catlin turned around and already had the arrow set, "Move!" she shouted and Kathleen ducked down as Catlin shot the arrow. The Roman fell out of the treetop and hit against the ground.

Catlin reached behind her shoulder and broke some of the arrow off. She wouldn't be able to pull it out on her own. Kathleen stood up as Catlin's soft gaze looked at her. Catlin leaned against a tree and Kathleen came behind her seeing the part of the arrow that remained. She braced herself behind Catlin and took a firm grasp onto the arrow and pulled it out. While doing so Catlin let out a soft cry of pain and turned around to face Kathleen.

"We need to get back to the Sanctuary." Catlin stated and Kathleen nodded in agreement.

On the way back Kathleen did the best she could to help Catlin. She helped her walk by placing one hand firmly on Cat's side, being careful of the wound that had taken a hold of Catlin there. Once reaching the outside of the Sanctuary Kathleen set Catlin down behind one of the big boulders that sat on a ledge, "I'll be right back." Catlin nodded to Kathleen as she watched her run inside.

Kathleen looked around and finally found Tully, "I need your help."

Tully nodded and had a slight fear in his eyes from not seeing Catlin with her. Kathleen led the way outside and there Catlin was sitting at the rock. Tully ran to her and saw the sweat drip down her face, "What happened?"

"Romans…" Catlin began, struggling to say it in a way, "They ambushed us while we were…" She trailed off as she took in heavy breaths.

Kathleen sighed, "One of them shot her in the shoulder."

Tully leaned Catlin forward and he saw the whole in her shoulder, the blood dripping down her back. (note: wearing the brown outfit in the episode with the father….XD) "We need to get her inside."

Kathleen nodded as she helped Tully pick Catlin up and take her inside. The people looked up around at Catlin, watching her walk limply with the two friends as they took Catlin to her room. The people had worried whispers and looks of concern on their faces. Once getting Catlin to her room they laid her down on her stomach and Kathleen removed her shoulder armor and quiver from her body. Tully left getting medicine from Galen's herbals that he left. Catlin swallowed hard and let out some heavy breaths and then they became light, she wasn't going into shock like it seemed she would be.

Tully handed Kathleen the herbs, "You know how to use them?"

Kathleen nodded to him and he let out a soft sigh and his brown eyes showed the worry he held inside, "I'm going to go and get food for us. I'll be back."

"Tully." He turned around and looked at Catlin's blue eyes. "Be careful."

He nodded and with a soft smile left the room. Kathleen took some of the leaves out of the vile and chewed on the tips of them a little and then applied it to the wound. Catlin winced in pain as Kathleen continued. Kathleen found some of the wrappings and sat Catlin up, dressing the wound accordingly. Catlin winced at slight touches and let out a content sigh feeling Kathleen's fingertips slide against her skin. Kathleen stopped a bit swallowing hard and taking in heavy quiet breath's as she felt Catlin's skin under her fingertips. Sensations feeling her body and mind and she drew her hand back. Catlin turned her head around and looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

Kathleen started to move but Catlin stood up and faced her completely. Her heart pounding, that's all she could really hear in her head. She leaned forward, hesitant at first then continued until her lips met against Kathleen's. Kathleen's face became distorted a bit as she pushed Catlin off of her. Catlin stared at her then looked at the ground confused about what just happened and turned around ready to run out, ashamed of herself. Before she could head to the door Kathleen grabbed Catlin's arm and pulled her back gently into another lip lock.

The two parted for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. Taking in the stillness of the moment. Catlin let out a soft sigh and so did Kathleen who then let out a soft smile across her face. Catlin could only look into Kathleen's emerald green eyes and reply the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

The week had nearly ended and Conor was excited to be home soon. Maybe a marriage would bring happiness to the Sanctuary and everything will be all right for a moment. The group of elders assembled around the oak table and took their places. Conor faced them all, his blue eyes probably showed a since of nervousness in them, maybe some uncertainty. Marriage was the only option now and he didn't want to go forward with it. He liked Kathleen's friend too much and what about Catlin? What would she think of him?

The Leader finally took his stand, "Do you have a proposal to us Conor?"

Conor looked back at Fergus who only nodded, his arms folded across his chest. Conor let out a hard swallow that only he could hear to himself and let out a gasp of air, "I propose…" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw images of Sheri in his mind and then some of Catlin smiling, "I propose marriage."

The elders looked at one another and apparently this has thrown them off to some extent. The leader looked to him, "The marriage would have to be here according to our beliefs. To whom would you marry?"

"Her name is Kathleen. She's from this village. A friend of mine rescued her from a brothel."

"You may return home. Bring her here. We give you three weeks to return, and the wedding will then be held on the full moon night."

Conor nodded and smiled lightly and he turned to leave. The woman elder let out a soft sigh. She was not old; she was in fact younger than what most would be. She smiled lightly, her red curls falling down into her face. Once Conor left the leader looked to the woman, "You are alright with this mother?"

The woman turned and looked to him, "It's not my choice. Kathleen doesn't even know about us son. She was only taken when you were a boy and she only five. I doubt she would remember much of this village or of anything else that she would have seen at that young of an age."

The leader nodded. A grim expression on his face, finally after twenty long years of waiting he was able to see his little sister. This only saddened him in ways because she would not remember playing with him or even remember anything else that was around. Memories that he had would not be the same any more. The elder woman touched her sons shoulder lightly and his saddened green eyes turned to his mothers.

"Everything will be fine son. She may remember but it's just unlikely. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Jeore smiled softly to his mother and felt the warmth of her touch against his face. He then moved his way out of the hut and the mother started to hum a soft common tune.

Kathleen braided together twine as she began to hum a soft lullaby that she remembered from childhood. She let out a soft content sigh and smiled lightly as she heard the children running around the sanctuary. A wider smile came onto her face when she tilted her head up to see Catlin carrying two children in her arms. Both of the children wriggling and laughing as they were trying to get Catlin's grasp around them off quickly.

Kathleen giggled as Catlin set the two children down in front of Kathleen. The children both laughed and hugged Kathleen at the same time, both of them shouting mommy. Catlin had found the children out in the woods near a destroyed village and decided to bring them home and take care of them herself. Soon the children just adapted to calling Catlin and Kathleen their mothers and that was the end of the story.

Once the children ran off to play with the others Kathleen pulled Catlin back into her room. Light chuckles came from the both of them as they were kissing lightly. Kathleen was pushed against the wall in a corner and Catlin smiled lightly as she looked into her emerald green eyes.

Sheri sighed lightly as she walked around and then went to Catlin's room. Catlin quickly backed away from Kathleen and she looked to Sheri who looked to the two women with slight confusion on her face. Catlin looked to Kathleen who had the look of relief on her face as well as prayer in her mind that Sheri didn't see them too close to one another. Sheri looked at the ground and then to Catlin, "Tully said he's meeting Conor half way now. That they'd be home at noon. He said that last night actually…You were gone, so I'm telling you that now. Which means that they'll be home really soon."

Catlin nodded to Sheri with some confusion in her eyes. Sheri looked to Kathleen. She felt that Kathleen was hiding something from her and she shook her head of that thought. Kathleen let out a sigh when she saw the look in her friend's eyes. She knew eventually she would have to tell Sheri, but whenever is there a right reason to say 'I like a woman'? Kathleen watched Sheri leave the room and she touched Catlin's arms and followed Sheri out of the room to talk to her. Catlin could only watch as she let out a light sigh.

Sheri had made it out of the Sanctuary and sat on a rock. Kathleen soon followed out behind her and smiled lightly at the woman, "What's on your mind Sher?"

Sheri sighed lightly and looked back to Kathleen, "It feels like you're hiding something from me."

Kathleen let out a soft sigh and walked closer to Sheri and placed her hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what to say or how she was going to say it. Should she tell Sheri what is happening between her and Catlin? She felt a sense of confusion arise more inside of her and luckily was saved when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Kathleen and Sheri clung to one another as they became scared.

"AHHH!" That was all Catlin could hear was Sheri's high-pitched scream. She quickly picked up her twin blades leaving her bow and quiver behind. Catlin ran outside and sighed with relief seeing Sheri hugging Conor. It was a scream of excitement and happiness, nothing more.

Catlin eased herself down a bit and smiled as Fergus came towards her to hug her. She smiled embracing him back and winced a bit as she felt a stinging sensation ease in her shoulder from the arrow wound. Fergus looked to her and smiled, "You did a good job lass."

Catlin nodded to him and hugged Conor, "Catlin, I need to talk to you."

Catlin nodded to him and watched Conor go inside. A look of confusion on her face. What could Conor want to talk to her about?


End file.
